Lost But Never Forgotten
by SG1Sanctuaryluv
Summary: This is a crossover between Sanctuary and Stargate SG1. It is also a multi-chapter story
1. Chapter 1

9

Chapter 1

**Carentan**

Helen and James found themselves standing in each other's embrace watching the fire elemental being driven into the ground. They had just prevented the Nazis from unleashing it and destroying the world. As soon as the elemental was gone, the building started shaking. As it fell down around them, Helen looked at James.

"Lets get out of here," she said. James continued to keep his arm around Helen as she helped him outside. James had been shot in the leg earlier in their mission and was having a difficult time supporting his own weight. As soon as they got out of the building, Helen and James saw John leaning over the dead body of a Nazi.

"John what have you done?" Helen asked. John, looking up and seeing them holding on to on another; stared at them with hatred in his eyes. "I've done what I always do, what you cant seem to," he said and teleported away.

James looked at Helen and could see all the pain from her past come back. James knew the pain that Helen felt every time she saw John and he was the only other person who John had really hurt when he became "Jack the Ripper." Helen had given John her heart, body, and soul on a silver platter and he handed it back to her in a million peaces. Over the years, James and Helen had sought comfort in each other's arms, but the pain was still there.

Still holding on to James, Helen whispered in his ear, "Is it time to go home yet?"

James shook his head lightly as they walked together towards their trusted friend Nigel, the French resistance, and the American soldiers that helped them complete their mission.

After thanking the soldiers for there assistance, Helen turned to Jeanette, leader of the French resistance and said, "Thank you for all you have done. We have defeated a strong adversary today, and have hopefully changed the outcome of this war for the good." Jeanette nodded her head in agreement asking, "Now what will you do?"

Helen looked at James and Nigel, both men nodded and she stated, "Now, we'll head back home to London."

**Sanctuary**

Back at the Sanctuary, Nikola Tesla was not so patently waiting for his friends to arrive home. He wanted to know everything that happened, and he really wanted to know what could have made John start working with the Nazis. Nikola, like James, loved Helen and could not stand to see her in pain. When John had broken Helen's heart, Nikola was ready to hunt him down and kill him but Helen convinced him not to. She had a power over him that he could not fight.

Nikola was so deep in thought that he didn't see Winston and Ike walk into the library with Nigel, James and Helen following close behind. Helen walked over to Nikola, placed a hand on his shoulder and softly stated, "Were home, Nikola."

He spun around so fast that he almost knocked her to the floor. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he caught her before she hit the floor. He stood there holding Helen and staring deep into her eyes but before he could say anything James approached, pulling Helen from his arms and hold held her tightly against him.

James didn't trust Nikola with Helen even though she was always telling him not to worry. Helen constantly told James she didn't care for Nikola that way. He was just a friend. James always said it wasn't her he didn't trust, it was Nikola, but she never really understood why and he never explained.

Nikola shot a nasty look at James that he reciprocated back. Helen was caught between them. They were like children fighting over a new toy and it drove her crazy.

Nigel was watching them and could see the tension building. He saw Helen caught between them and knew that was not good. He knew there actions were going to piss her off, so he decided to do something about it.

Turning to Winston and Ike he asked, "So, was there a reason that you deployed the mission early?" Everyone froze and looked dumbfounded at what Nigel had just asked. Ike turned to Nigel.

" When we didn't here any news from you, we feared the worst. We thought if we sent the regiment early, we might have the ability of adverting whatever plans the Nazis had. We were hoping it might have been successful. It wasn't until we discovered a spy among us that we were informed that Druitt was there with the Nazis," he said.

Winston turned to them and spoke. "We're sorry. If we had known Druitt was in France, we never would have deployed the regiment. We would have sent Nikola to join you."

Ike turned to James and asked, "Are you ok?" James nodded. Helen put her arm on him and said. "Its just a flesh wound, he will be fine," said Helen.

Helen looked into James' exhausted eyes and saw desire, the desire to be alone, in their room making love. She wanted that most of all right now; it was what she needed.

James had been staring into those desiring eyes the whole way home, and now that they were here, his desire to be alone with his love was impatiently growing. James understood what Helen's eyes were telling him and he communicated that love and desire back.

Nikola happened to look over and see James and Helen staring at each other, undressing each other with their eyes. He decided to be helpful, turned and looked to the group of men standing in the library and stated, "Well, it is great to have our people home, but it is late and they have had a long journey. I think that we should allow them to get some rest."

"Thank you, Nikola," Helen said looking over at him before she turned and faced the rest of the men, "I have to agree with Nikola, it has been a long day and personally I could use some much needed sleep." Helen continued, "We'll reconvene tomorrow and discuss all the events that happened, but right now I'm going to excuse myself and head to bed." She turned, bowing to the gentleman and said, "Goodnight." Both James and Nigel followed her example.

Helen waited for both Nigel and James at the top of the stairs, wanting to say goodnight to her friend. They both said goodnight to Nigel and watched him head off toward his room. Once Nigel was out of sight, James turned to Helen and placed a light kiss upon her temple and asked quietly, "Your room or mine?"

Helen's eyes grew wide with desire. She cupped James' face in her hands, brought his head down so she could plant a kiss on his soft, lushes lips and said, "You have the bigger bed so your room." His kiss was hot, sweet, and full of passion and desire. James didn't want to let her go. If he could have, he would have taken Helen right then and there but the house had guests. James pulled away from Helen's lips, took her hand in his, locking their fingers together and walked toward his room.

They walked hand in hand, into the room. James led Helen to the middle of the room, let go of her hand, and turned to close the door. With the door closed, James turned around to see Helen walking toward him licking her lips. James met her half way and when they met their lips locked.

They stood in each other's embrace, kissing, letting their passion build. Slowly he moved his hands down her arms to her thighs, slowly pulling at her shirt, un-tucking it. As soon as she felt his fingers touch her skin, she shivered and deepened her kiss. While James was unbuttoning her shirt, Helen reached down and started undoing his, brushing her nails lightly against his skin causing him to moan.

Slowly backing up to the bed, he lifted her up and gently placed her on the edge. When she felt the bed under her, she let go of him and inched her way up to the middle of the bed. James followed by climbing up to Helen, laying his body between her legs, and continued kissing her. This made her insides crave him even more, wanting him inside her, setting every inch of her on fire. His kisses, always so gentle and full of passion, sent her into an erotic frenzy.

Helen had only ever been with two men, John Druitt and James Watson, and they could not have been more different. John Druitt, her first love and partner, ignited a dark desire within her. With John, her darkest fantasies were always played out, including seductiveness and bondage (on several occasions). It always seemed their love entailed some form of pain, but it was pain that was much wanted and desired.

James was so different from John when it came to making love. James was softer, gentler, and full of passion. He knew how to ignite her passion, but never required any pain. Their love was like a dream, so perfect and sweet. James always knew what Helen needed and always know how far to go without her telling him. Helen thought of love with James as pure and true.

James took his time gently kissing Helen all over. His soft kisses sent shivers through her and the desire to have him inside her. She started thrusting against him and he could feel the heat coming off her body. He knew exactly what she wanted but wanted to make her wait a little longer. Helen decided that it was time he felt the heat and passion she was feeling, so she flipped him onto his back, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and began kissing his neck.

Helen knew just the spot to make James quiver under her touch. Knew the spots that would send his body into a state of ecstasy, like she was currently in. Helen kissed and nibbled on his ear and the side of his neck, which caused him to moan louder and thrust against her. Both of them were still wearing their paints and Helen decided this was not going to continue.

She began to kiss down James chest, he moaned and thrust even more with the desire building up in him. Helen got to the edge of his pants, undoing his belt so that she could get them undone and off of him. When she finally got the button undone, she laid a gentle kiss at the top of his boxers, and pulled off his pants. This kiss sent James into a free fall of passion and desire. He sat up, pulling Helen closer to him and kissed her with all the passion he had.

While kissing, he reversed their positions so that he could remove her pants. As James undid Helens belt and pants, he kept his lips locked with hers. The taste of Helen was like chocolate to him, a desire he couldn't deny. In order to get her pants completely off, James had to stop kissing her. Both of them were panting very heavily, realizing they hadn't really been breathing due to being locked in the kiss. James removed her pants and on his way back up to her, he started gently kissing up the inside of her leg, sending her body into a fiery frenzy. He stopped just inside her thigh and continued to kiss her sending her body in to erotic convulsions.

Her moans became louder, stronger and she grabbed hold of the side of the bed to keep from hurting James. Helen could feel her herself getting ready to burst with every kiss James laid on her body. The only way she could think to get him to stop was by saying his name.

"James come here," she said gently. James stopped kissing the inside of her legs and looked into her eyes. He could see that she was getting to the breaking point, and this pleased him a lot. He knew what she waited and was going to give it to her.

Moving up, James sensually kissed every part of her body, stopping only for a short time at her breast were he kissed and nibbled on one, and then systematically moved and did the same to the other. This sent Helen's body on fire. She grabbed hold of James' hair and pulled hard to bring his lips up to hers. As they kissed, James positioned himself above her so that he had full access into her, and as their kisses deepened, James slowly slid inside her.

This took both him and Helen into a world of passion, desire, and the need for release. Helen knew that James liked when she was on top, so without hesitation, she rolled them over so that James was lying on the bed and she was startling him. This position gave Helen all the power and control over their body's movements together.

James felt himself sliding deeper and deeper into Helen, causing heavy breathing and moaning. Helen started thrusting into James much harder and faster, which brought them both much closer to releasing. Helen bent down to kiss James and when she did, James got hold of her, rolled so that he was back in control.

Helen brought her knees up to rest on James thighs allowing him to slide into her deep and hard. They kissed each other deeply and began to move so fast with each thrust that the bed began to rock. They knew the release was coming; James, hard and deep inside her, felt her release. As soon as she released, the sensation of it caused him to release as well.

James kissed Helen lightly while they both tried to catch their breaths. Helen could feel her body slipping into a deep sleep, and could see the sleep coming over James as well.

With one final kiss, Helen curled into James arms, resting her head on his chest, said "I love you" and fell asleep. James kissed the top of her head, whispered, "I love you too," wrapped his arm around his her and fell into a deep slumber, with his true love by his side.

**Couple months later**

Helen realized that for about a month now, she had been sick. When she first started getting sick, she just thought it was a bug, but being sick for about two months was not normal.

She was really tired of being sick. She noticed that simple foods she normally enjoyed and certain smell she had grown to love, made her really sick. Most days now, all she managed to keep down of food was toast and tea.

James was really starting to worry about her, so he mad it a habit to check up on her. Today, he walked into her office, kissed her on the head and asked, "how are you feeling?"

Up to that point, Helen had been able to keep the contents of her breakfast down, but the minute James asked the question and she smelt his cologne, she found herself pushing him out of the way and running to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later she came out and ran smack into James, who had been standing outside the bathroom. He looked her in the eyes, and she could see his concern and worry.

"Maybe you should make an appointment to see Dr. Daniel Addams as soon as possible," James stated laying another kiss on her head.

As soon as he leaned in to kiss her, she caught a whiff of his cologne, which made her stomach turn again, and she quickly turned back to the bathroom and clothed the door. It was another couple minutes before she emerged, and looked deep into James' eyes.

"Maybe you are right. I will call as soon as I get back to the office," she stated while trying to get past him. James tried to lean in for another kiss, but this time she placed her hand up on his chest, shook her head and walked to her office, closing the door behind her.

Helen sat down at her desk, picked up the phone and dialed the number to Dr. Addams' office. The phone rang three times before she heard the nurse on the other end, " Dr. Addams' office, how may I help you?"

"This is Dr. Helen Magnus and I need to set up an appointment with Dr. Addams as soon as possible, please," Helen said to the nurse.

The nurse came back, asked if she could be there in fifteen minutes, due to the doctor having a spot that just opened, Helen agreed and hung up the phone. She put on her jacket and walked down to the street to catch a taxi to Dr. Addams' office.

Helen walked into the office about ten minutes later, stated who she was and took a seat waiting. While waiting her stomach began to turn again, and she rushed to the bathroom for the third time in less that a half an hour.

When she came out, the nurse was standing there with a glass of water, handed it to her and stated, "the doctor will see you know," and Helen followed her to the exam room.

Helen had known Dr. Daniel Addams sense his first year at med school. He was a handsome young man, who had become mixed up with an abnormal who tried to devour him. Helen had rescued the young man, fixed him up and taken an interest in seeing to his education.

Helen had consulted with Dr. Addams on several cases over the past several years. She had become to look as Dr. Addams as a good friend and trusted colleague.

"Hey there Dr. Magnus, what brings you in today?" Dr. Addams asked.

Dr. Addams had a strong suspicion this was not a social call. Normally, when Helen came to visit they were in the office and she never made an appointment. Today, she had made and appointment and was sitting in an exam room.

"At first, I thought it was just a stomach bug," she said giving him a smile and continued, " Now, I'm noticing that certain foods and smells make me sick, and frankly I just don't know what's going on."

" Ok, why don't you lay down on the table and I'll take a look," he said. Dr. Addams' had a feeling he knew what was making her sick, just by listening to her symptoms; he suspected she was pregnant and there were a couple of tests he could do to determine if that was the case.

After the examinations, Dr. Addams' sent Helen on her way and said that she would be contacted where the results were in. Two days later, the office phone rang and Helen answered, "Hello, Dr. Magnus speaking."

The nurse on the other end informed her that results were in and that Dr. Addams requested she come in immediately.

When she arrived at the office, she has to wait for Dr. Addams. He entered the room saying, "Sorry to make you wait so long Helen, but I wanted to be sure of the results of your tests. I have checked the results twice and there is no mistake, but you are not suffering from a stomach bug."

"Ok, so if I'm not suffering from a stomach bug, then what is it?" Helen asked, looking curiously.

" Helen, I'm pleased to inform you that you're pregnant," Dr. Addams said.

Helen froze, eyes locked on Daniel's. Her heart began to bet happily. She had not expected it, but she could feel the joy building up inside her. "Really? Are you sure?" was all she could manage to say.

"Yes, I am very sure Helen, you are pregnant," Dr. Addams said in return. Helen thanked Dr. Addams' and headed home.

On her way home, she began to worry. She was happy about the pregnancy, but she was unsure how James would respond. Would he be happy, sad, mad, would he stay with her… These were all questions running in her mind.

They were not married, and that made the situation at hand even harder. Even though they had been a couple for six years at this time, they were not married and an unwed mother was frowned upon.

All of a sudden, Helen was remembering the fist time she had told James she suspected she was pregnant with John's child. They were still at Oxford then, and becoming pregnant in that time was seriously tabooed. Helen had never told John that she was because that night she had discovered her love was "Jack the Ripper."

That was the night she had turned to James, for comfort, support and someone to confide her secrets in. She had told James and he been calm, collective and asked what she was planning on doing.

Helen said that she was going to remove the embryo and freeze it until a time that it will be expectable for a single woman to have a child without that it being called a basted child. Sense that time, James has always been by her side.

Helen's head remained in a complete daze. She kept looking down at her stomach and rubbing it. Pregnant. Wow!

Helen had been so deep in thought, that she literally ran right into James and knocked him to the ground. "Oh my god, James you ok? I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there," Helen stated as she offered her hand out to help James up.

"I'm fine darling," he stated, taking her hand and standing up. "Did Dr. Addams' have your test results today?" he asked. Helen nodded with a twinkle in her eye, which James caught.

"Well, what did he say? Are you sick? Is there something wrong?" he asked anxiously. "I'll tell you over tea," she stated taking his hand and walking to the kitchen. They made the tea and headed back to the office to relax.

Back in the office, Helen and James were sitting on the couch enjoying some tea, and James finally looked at her and said, "So, what did Dr. Addams' have to say?"

Helen gave James a light kiss on the lips and said, "Darling, I'm not sick and there is nothing wrong with me."

James looked at her with a confused look, "Well if there is nothing wrong with you, then why do you keep getting sick?" Helen smiled and said, "Dr. Addams' said it was something called, Morning Sickness."

The minute Helen said "Morning Sickness" James knew the answer to his question, and his eyes lit up. He looked deep into the eyes of the women he loved; she was smiling back at him.

"Your pregnant!" James said smiling at her. Still smiling, Helen nodded her head, "yes darling, I'm pregnant." James was now in shock, he couldn't believe it, him, a father.

James and Helen had been together as a true couple for 5 years now, but only the people the closest to them, which consisted of Nigel and Nikola and the other Heads of Houses.

For a couple of years now, James had been trying to get up the courage to ask Helen to marry him, but every time he got the courage, something would happen and they would be interrupted.

He always walked around with the ring in his pocket so that if the right time presented itself, he would be able to ask her right then and there. James realized that this was the right time to ask. While Helen sat cross from him smiling as the news that she was pregnant, James reached into his pocket while scooting closer to Helen on the couch.

"Helen," he said, "I am extremely happy that you are in my life, and now we are going to be parents. I have been trying for quite some time to give this to you, but it seemed that every time I tried we were interrupted." At this time, James got up from the couch, walked over to the door, closed and locked it. Helen looked at him with confusion.

As he walked back to her he stated, "I'm not taking any chances." He knelt down on one knee in front of her, and pulled out a little leather box. Immediately, Helen knew what was in the box, and her heart jumped for joy, James was going to propose! She had thought several different times within the last five years that he was going to, but he was right, every time she thought he was they were interrupted and he never got to ask.

"Dr. Helen Magnus" James said with much love in his heart and eyes, "will you do me the honor of marring me?" He opened up the box, displaying a gorgeous diamond ring, and all Helen could do was gasp for air and bring her hands to her lips in shock. She reached for James, brought him in close, kissed him so deeply it set of a fire storm in him, and whispered "Yes, Mr. James Watson, I would be honored to marry you."

At the happiness of her response, James removed the ring from the box, placed it on her ring finger, and leaned in to kiss his soon to be wife. After celebrating the good news of the day together, they decided that it was time to inform there dear friends.


	2. Chapter 2

14

Chapter 2

**A New Beginning**

Helen was lying in bed totally bored out of her mind. She had been put on bed rest for the last couple months of her pregnancy due to some medical complications. Not being able to work was driving her crazy.

Today, James had allowed her out of bed for a while, so she was now sitting at her office desk going through some mail. Helen finally felt a little normal, except for James' constant hovering.

"Tea darling," James said, not realizing that he would scare her. Helen had been deep in thought about what it would be like once the baby came, that she had not heard James come into the room.

"Ah!" she said catching her breath and putting her hand to her heart. "James darling, I didn't here you come in," she had continued. James kissed her lightly on the forehead and placed the tea tray down in front of her.

They had tea together everyday at the same time. It had become a routine part of Helens uneventful days, but she looked forward to it, and loved the time with James. Just as James had poured the tea, Helen all of a sudden grabbed her stomach area and gasped, "OH." James had a very worried expression on his face.

"Darling, what is it?" he asked in a panic. Again she gasped, "OH." James was really beginning to panic, Helen was on bed rest due to medical complications, and today against his will she had convinced him to let her out of bed; now his love seemed to be in some excruciating pain and he didn't know what to do.

"James," she said between deep breaths and gasps, "you need to call Dr. Addams' right now." "Helen darling, please tell me what is going on," James pleaded with her.

At that moment, she grabbed his shirt, pulled him to her and in an extremely angry tone said, "My water just broke, I am in labor. Now call the BLOODY DOCTOR." She then let go of his shirt pushing him away. James immediately scrambled to the phone to call the doctor.

Nigel and Nikola heard the commotion coming from the office and went in to see if they could be of assistance. As soon as they waked in, they saw Helen in pain, hunched over in the chair, and James frantic on the phone with the doctor.

Nikola, without thinking, immediately ran to Helen offering his hand to help her. She gladly took his hand and immediately squeezed it so hard, that even for a Vampire he lost all feeling in his hand.

James hung up the phone, looked at the two men in the room and stated, " Dr. Addams is on his way. He said that we should get Helen to the bedroom where she will be most comfortable." Nikola and Nigel looked confused by what was happening.

James saw this look of confusion and said, "Helen's having the baby. Her water just broke and she is going through the contractions. Now please help me move her to the bedroom." Both gentlemen looked at each other, then at James, and then at Helen.

Her knuckles were turning white from clutching the armrests of the chair during each contraction. She looked up at Nikola, who was standing in front of her and said," Nikola, if you don't get your BLOODY ASS moving and get me out of this BLOODY CHAIR, I'm going to kick your ass." At that moment, Nikola reached down, picked up Helen (which for him was no problem being a vampire and all) and raced down to the bedroom.

Nigel looked at James as he watched Helen being carried out of the room by Nikola and said, "I'll go and wait by the door and bring Dr. Addams up as soon as he arrives. Don't worry James, Helen will be fine." He patted his old friend on the shoulder and headed toward the door.

Dr. Addams came to the door and was met by Nigel. "How is she doing?" he asked. Just as he asked the question, he heard Helen screaming from the bedroom in pain, and both he and Nigel rushed off in the direction of the screams.

**3 hour later**

Helen had been in labor for three hours now, and was ready to have this baby out. Dr. Addams was making the final preparations for the delivery. Helen had kicked James out of the room, telling him she didn't want him anywhere near her, and that it was all his fault she was in so much pain.

James anxiously waited outside the door, with his two friends, listening to Helen scream every so often, wanting nothing more than to be by her side.

Dr. Addams approached Helen, and at that moment she felt a massive contraction, grabbed his shirt, pulled him down to her and said," Daniel, get this child out of me NOW!" Dr. Addams looked at her and replied, "Helen, it's almost time, just a few more minutes."

Helen finally let go of Daniel, and was crying when she did. At that moment, Dr. Addams said, " ok Helen its time to push, are you ready?" Helen shook her head and asked, "Where's James? I don't want to do this alone, I want James." Dr. Addams walked to the door, opened it and addressed James.

"James, she is requesting your presents, its time," he said as he motioned for James to come into the room. James immediately went to Helen's side and held her hand, knelt down and whispered, "Darling I'm here and I'm not going to let you do this alone. I love you."

Just as he kissed the top of her head, she had another contraction and Dr. Addams' said, " Ok Helen this is it. Now give me a good push." Helen's pushes were accompanied by screams; which made Nigel and Nikola (who were still outside the door) jump, and James who was holding her hand wince at the pain from her squeezing it.

"Ok, I see the head, one more good push and this little one will join the world," Dr. Addams said to Helen. Helen pushed one final time, screaming. All of a sudden Helen and James heard the cries of their baby.

They were extremely happy and wondered if it was a girl or a boy. Helen wished for a girl while James wished for a boy. They knew that they would be happy with either a boy or a girl, just as long as the baby was healthy.

Dr. Addams handed Helen a little baby wrapped in a towel and said, "Congratulations, it's a girl." Helen looked down at the beautiful bundle of joy in her arms, kissed the top of her daughters head, then looked up at James.

James was staring at his daughter thinking, she has her mother's eyes, and smiled. He then noticed that Helen was looking at him very happy and lovingly and he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

While Helen and James were engrossed with each other and the baby, Dr. Addams went to let their friends into the room. Nigel and Nikola came in to see Helen lying on the bed with a bundled up baby in her arms.

Just as the men walked in, Helen looked up at them and smiled. Then she said, "Hey guys, come meet the newest member of the Sanctuary family, Elizabeth Annabelle Magnus Watson." Helen leaned down and kissed the top of her baby girl's head again.

Dr. Addams interrupted the celebration and stated, "Gentlemen, I believe we should allow the new mother and child to get some rest. Please say goodnight."

Nigel was the first to say goodnight. He gave Helen a kiss on the forehead saying, "Congratulations she's beautiful, just like her mother," kissed Elizabeth's head and left the room. Nikola followed suite and was out the door right behind Nigel.

Helen was left in the room with Dr. Addams, James and her daughter. She felt nothing but pure joy at this moment and she didn't believe anything could ever destroy the happiness in her heart.

Dr. Addams gave James a pill bottle and said, "Here is some pain medication if she needs it. She may be sore for a couple of days, but should be up and walking around in no time." He walked over to Helen, brushed his hand over the baby's face and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. He whispered, "congratulations," then gathered his stuff and left the room.

"James, isn't she beautiful?" Helen asked still mesmerized. James replied," Yes, she takes after her mother." Helen looked up at him to see that he was smiling and just as mesmerized by the baby in her arms. "Want to hold your daughter?" she asked.

Helen moved over on the bed, so that James would have room to sit down next to her. Once he was comfortable, she handed him Elizabeth. He looked so natural sitting there next to her with their baby daughter in his arms. She loved both of them so much and could not have been happier.

James found himself lost in baby daughter; she looked so much like her mother. James felt Helen lean her head against his side and when he looked down she was sleeping. James decided that he would let her sleep, so he got comfortable, put Elizabeth between the two of them and fell asleep with his two loves in his arms.

**Later that Night**

Helen woke up later that night to find James lying asleep next to her, with their new baby girl curled up between them. Helen couldn't believe that she was really a mother now. She began to remember the day she realized she was pregnant with John's child.

The first time Helen had been pregnant she was attending Oxford (back in the 1880s') had been engaged to Montagu John Druitt. The day she realized she was pregnant was the same day she discovered that John was the serial killer, Jack the Ripper.

When she found out her heart broke into a million pieces. She immediately called off the engagement, even though she knew she was with child. Unsure of what to do, she had turned to her dearest friend (now love) for comfort and help. In those times, it was socially inappropriate for an unwed woman to be pregnant.

James and John had been best friends at that time. James had turned to John for help in sorting out details in the "Jack the Ripper" case, which James was working with Sherlock Homes on solving. James never thought that his best friend could have been the same killer he was searching for.

The night Helen found out, she felt lost and alone. She didn't know where to go or who to turn to, but she did know that she needed to inform James of the information she now possessed. At first, James didn't want to believe her, but then he thought about all the data he had and it all made sense. In addition to telling him about John, she also told him that she was pregnant and asked him to keep it quite while she figured out what she was going to do.

Helen decided to remove the embryo and freeze it, until a time when she could be sure the baby would be safe. James was there by her side the entire time, and remained there throughout the years. They found peace and comfort in the embrace of each other, but nothing serious until about 10 years ago.

One day, James had been injured badly on a mission for the Prime Minster and Helen had nearly died at the thought of loosing him. On that day, she realized that their close friendship (which every so often led to a night of pure passion) had developed into love and she needed him to know.

With them both truly admitting how they felt, a new way of life started. They went from being "friends with benefits" to actually being lovers and only their closest friends and co-workers knew.

Helen thought she could never love another the way she had loved John and she was right. She still loved John and always would, but knew that she would never be with him again. She replaced the hurt and hate she had for him with love that she had for James and now the love she had for their baby girl.

Helen had been so engrossed in her thoughts; she didn't realize that James had woken up until he kissed the top of her head. She was quickly brought back to reality, and she smiled.

"How are you doing? What were you thinking about?" James asked. Helen looked down at their baby girl and thought about what she wanted to say.

She didn't know how to tell James that she had been thinking of John. She decided that saying nothing was the best. Instead, while looking at her beautiful Elizabeth, all she could say was, "Thank you." James looked at his love confusingly and said, "what are you thanking me for, you did all the work today."

Helen gave a small chuckle and said, "I'm not thanking you for helping me today, I'm thanking you for LOVING me always. I never thought I would love another after what John did, but you've showed me what it was like to have someone love you, and stand by your side no matter what. You know my past and yet still love me and I couldn't be luckier. I love you James Watson and I'm glad that I finally admitted it to you ten years ago."

When she finally looked at James, he had tears in his eyes. He knew what it meant ten years ago for Helen to admit that she loved him. He himself had been fighting with the same feelings. He always wondered if it was really appropriate for them to be together; she had been John' s girl and he had been John's best friend, but in the end they decided they didn't care. They loved each other and that was all that mattered, their happiness.

James leaned across Elizabeth and kissed Helen passionately. He had not been able to kiss her like this for the last nine months due to the fact that his cologne had always made Helen sick. But now, he was able to hold her close and kiss her. He could feel the passion behind Helens kiss and he matched it.

**Three Months Later**

Overtired, short circuited, argumentative, and bitchy were all words that were used in describing Helen personality and behavior sense Elizabeth was born. Elizabeth was adorable but seemed to never sleep unless she was moving. The entire Sanctuary staff had been walking on eggshells for months now, hoping not to make Helen upset or cross.

A month after Elizabeth was born, Helen had demanded that Nikola invent some type of unit that would allow her to keep Elizabeth moving while sleeping, but would also allow her the freedom to get some sleep. Nikola questioned her, until she lost it and reamed him up one side and down the other about not being able to sleep.

Less than a month later, Nikola came to her with plans for a motorized swing that played soothing music that Elizabeth could be put in for sleeping. This swing would have its own base and be lightweight so that it was portable from room to room. Helen loved it, and agreed to finance this invention, sense she was the one demanding it be created.

Two months later still no swing or sleep and Helen was really starting to lose her mind. She and James were fighting all the time over the littlest things. In addition to fighting with James and Nikola, she found that she was even fighting with Nigel (which had never happened).

As usual, she fought with Nikola, but today was the worst. Even though he was a vampire, she had threatened to castrate him if he didn't give her something she could use to put Elizabeth to sleep besides walking her around (which meant she didn't sleep).

James had managed, yet again, to talk her into allowing him to go on a mission with Nigel. Helen was starting to realize that James was doing that more, and she was starting to wonder why. Due to lack of sleep, the questions that ran through her head were not good for the relationship.

"Does he still love me? Does he still want to marry me? Does he still want to take care of Elizabeth and I? Is he seeing/dating someone else? Will he abandon me and my little girl?" These were the types of questions that ran through her head constantly these days. She blamed it on lack of sleep, but with James gone all the time she was really starting to wonder.

Helen was walking up and down the hallway trying to get Elizabeth to sleep, thinking of these questions, when out of nowhere, a hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. "Bloody Hell. Nikola. You scared the crap out of me," she said loud enough to wake Elizabeth who started crying again.

Helen threw Nikola a disgusted look and started walking again. As she started down the hall she said, "If you were going to tell me something, might as well walk because that is the only way she's going back to sleep." Nikola just stood there and responded back yelling down the hall after her, "Not anymore."

Helen froze. "Did you just say not anymore," she asked immediately turning around. Nikola said, "follow me, I have a surprise for you." Helen followed Nikola into her office to see a motorized swing sitting in the middle of the office.

Her heart jumped! She was so happy and excited that she hugged him. He hugged her back, but just as he was getting comfortable in the hug, he heard a voice at the door.

"Umhum" James said in the doorway. He was glaring at Nikola with a look that could have killed him (if he was mortal). Helen looked up to see James and was so excited that she let go of Nikola, pushing him off to the side and ran to her love.

"James, did you see? Nikola finished the swing for Elizabeth," Helen said with mush enthusiasm. She kissed him on the cheek and went to go get Elizabeth; she wanted to test out the swing immediately. Helen picked up her half sleeping daughter and placed her in the swing, turned it on, and stepped back and watched her daughter fall asleep immediately. The music Nikola had chosen to have play was so soft, that it was even putting Helen to sleep.

James took her hand, led her to the couch and laid her down. He put a blanket over her, kissed her head and said, "Now, while she is sleeping, why don't you take the opportunity to get some sleep as well. The Nigel, Nikola, and I will be around to check in on you two every once in a while."

He kissed her on the head and before the three men could leave the room, both of their girls were sound asleep. James turned to Nikola and said, "Nicely done." Nigel looked at Nikola and said, "Yes, nicely done and its about time. I'm not sure I could handle another fight."

All three of them laughed about the fights that had happened the last couple of months while walking away from the office. James knew he had some making up to do, but he would wait until she had a good amount of sleep.

**Later that night**

Helen woke to massive pressure building in her chest. Just as she sat up, James walked into the office. As he walked in, he saw that she was awake and asked, "Sleep well?" "Yes I did, thank you for asking. What time is it please?" she said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "It's about five o'clock," he said wondering why she asked and then he realized why.

When he said five o'clock, Helen finally knew why she was so sore, it was feeding time. Helen when to stand up and get Elizabeth, when James said, "Darling, you stay sitting, I'll get Elizabeth for you." "Thank you," she responded.

Helen was still a little annoyed with James. He seemed to be the one who always got sleep and he was the one always going on missions, while she was left at home with the baby and that really annoyed her.

James walked over to Helen with Elizabeth and handed her over. Elizabeth was becoming winey due to hunger. Just as Helen started to feel her little girl, she noticed that James was starting to walk out the door.

"James, please say we need to talk," Helen said. James stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her. James was not in the mood to fight with her tonight. In the last couple of months she had become really unreasonable and argumentative with him. She would start a fight with him over nothing, and he was not sure he was up for it tonight.

"Helen," James said with a sigh in his voice, "I don't know if I have it in me to go ten rounds tonight." That comment hit Helen like a brick. He immediately thought she wanted to fight with him. That really hurt her. She knew she had been a little unreasonable over the last couple of months, but the fact that he thought she wanted to fight all the time hurt.

"Darling, I had no intentions on fighting with you tonight, but if that is what you were expecting, you can just go, I don't want to talk anymore," she said to him with a hurtful tone in her voice. James all of sudden felt like a complete ass. He stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes, and then turned around and walked back to the couch and sat down next to Helen.

James looked at Helen and could see the pain he had just caused in her eyes. James knew he his recent actions were unfair to Helen, but he was not the one the baby required, Helen was. He knew that he should have been around more for her, but the lack of sleep had made him crazy and he just needed to get out.

"Do you still love me?" she asked, breaking his current thoughts. James looked at her with questioning eyes and said, "Of course I do darling." He brought himself in closer and kissed her.

Their kiss was full of passion and lust, which had been lacking for the last couple of months. They had been so preoccupied with taking care of Elizabeth that they had not taken care of their needs. Helen knew that if they didn't stop kissing long enough for this conversation to happen, then it never would.

Helen pulled away from James' soft, gentle lips and looked at him. He looked back at her and asked, "What would make you think I didn't love you anymore?" "I love you and Elizabeth with my whole heart," he finished and kissed her again. His kiss ignited a flame inside her.

After pulling away from James again, who's hands were now placed on her waste, she looked deep into his eyes and answered, "You have been very distant sense Elizabeth was born. You've seemed more interested on being outside the house on missions than in the house with me. I was starting to think maybe you found someone younger and without a child to be with."

James was startled by her answer and said, "If I was distant I'm sorry. It just seemed that every time we were in the same room a fight would start, so thought it better to let you be. As for the eagerness to get out of the house, it was not to get away from you or Elizabeth; it was more for me to feel like I was contributing. Elizabeth does not need me right now, not like she needs you." He kissed Helen on the temple and continued, " I was beginning to feel useless and needed something to do, so I was jumping at the opportunity to go on missions. "

"Darling, I'm sorry if I made you feel unloved or unappreciated in any way, I never meant for that to happen," James said. He looked toward the swing, where their daughter was soundly sleeping. A smile came across his face and Helen asked. "What are you smiling at?"

I was just thinking that with the use of the swing, Elizabeth would sleep more often on her own, leaves us the opportunity to spend some quality time together. Her eyes widened and a smile rolled across her face. " I was thinking that we could use the extra time to plan the wedding?" she said, and his eyes widened.

They had agreed to put the wedding off until after the baby was born, especially once Helen had been put on bed rest. She had planned to work on the wedding stuff while resting, but every time she tried she got so uptight, worried and stressed at she would start having panic attacks. Every time it happened, James would have to call Dr. Addams to relax her and check on the baby. After the third attack, James forbid her to even think about the wedding, until after the baby was born.

Helen now felt ridiculous. She leaned in, kissed him and said, "We definitely need some us time," she winked and continued, "and yes I think now is a good time to plan the wedding." Helen smiled at him, leaned in close said, "Mr. James Watson, I love you," and kissed him again. Every time they kissed, their sexual desires grew. Helen wanted nothing more than to have James inside her.

Finally, Elizabeth was finished eating and Helen stood up to put her back in the swing. As she placed her daughter in the swing, James came up behind her and placed his hands around her waist and pulled her into him, lightly kissing her neck. This set Helen on fire. Her desire to have James inside her was now in full heat and she needed to think of what to do with Elizabeth.

At that moment Nikola walked into the office and was startled by the presents of them. He jumped saying, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were in here. I just needed to use the desk."

Helen and James looked at each other, snickered, and then both had the same idea but Helen got her words out first, "Nikola, could you watch Elizabeth for a little, James and I would like a little alone time?" Sense Helen had asked, James knew that it would happen because Nikola could never say no to her.

Nikola looked at the beautiful sleeping baby and said, "Sure. How long has she been sleeping? Will she need to be feed soon?" Helen shook her head and replied, "She just ate, so she should be good for a while. We just put her back to sleep so she should be no trouble." "Thank you, Nikola," she said as she walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Under his breath Nikola said, "For you Helen, anything." Helen smiled at Nikola's comment, walked over to James, took his hand and they left the office together. James took Helens hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed it. Just this little kiss sent shivers through her body. Helen thought of how much she loved him and needed to be with him. Taking charge, she lowered his hand and pretty much dragged him off in the direction of their bedroom.

James' cravings for Helen were becoming too strong to ignore. He took control and before they could even make it to the bedroom, he pushed her up against the wall and began kissing her with all the passion and desire he could muster. Helen became lost in feel of James against her body and lips. Her sexual desire was in full control, pressing her lower body into him. She wanted to feel his soft skin on hers, she wanted to be brought to the very edge of reality, and wanted the same for James.

While she was lost in her thoughts and desires, James let go of her hands and brushed his fingers against her skin as they slid up under her shirt. This sent shivers through her body and she moaned. She raised her arm up and wrapped them around his neck allowing their kisses to deepen.

As her hands came up and around James neck, he pushed into her causing both of them to moan in a heat of passion. Helen wanted him closer so she jumped up, using the wall as a brace and wrapped her legs around James's waist.

When she did that, James stepped away from the wall, brought his arms around her back and held on to her while walking the rest of the way to there bedroom. He managed to get the door open, walked in, and kicked it closed. While still holding on to her, he walked over to the bed and softly placed her down on it.

They were both breathing heavily. Helen was begging for more. While sexily inching backwards on the bed, she seductively motioned for James to join her and he took the invitation. He crawled onto the bed, up to Helen like a cat on the prowl and this made Helen want him more.

James crawled on top of Helen and started to nibble on her neck, he knew all her spots and knew just how she liked it, slow and full of passion. He looked up, saw the desire in her eyes and leaned in to kiss her soft, lushes lips. Helen wanted to feel James, feel the softness of his body and run her fingers through the hair on his chest.

She slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Once unbuttoned, she ran her fingers up his chest to his shoulders and pushed his shirt off. She ran her nails across his back knowing that it would arouse him. He pushed his body down into Helen, realizing that she was still fully clothed and decided that it was not far for him to be the only one without a shirt.

James reached down and grabbed the edge of her shirt. Helen sat up to make taking it off easier. James got her shirt off, exposing her white milky skin, and bent down to gently kiss it. He started at her neck while undoing the clasp of her bra, and then gently pushed her back on the bed. This exposed her delicate breasts to him. He kissed her breasts gently. Even though she was still breast-feeding, it sent pleasurable sensations throughout her body.

Helen began to push into James, wanted him to feel the same pleasure she was experiencing. She reached down, undid the clasp of his belt and the button to his pants. She slid her hand into his pants and her nails brushed against his skin causing him to shiver with pleasure. She removed her hand from his pants, used all her strength, pushed James off her and rolled him over so she could be on top. Once James was on his back, she slid his pants off.

Helen kissed along his boxer line, which sent a wave of erotic sensation through his body. James wanted more, wanted Helens mouth over his enlarged genitals, and Helen knew this. Sliding off his boxers, she kissed her way to the tip of his shaft, causing his body to shiver and convulse. When she reached the tip, she blew on the tip and then devoured all of him into her mouth.

She stroked his penis up and down with her mouth, bringing him closer and closer to cuming with each stroke. Every so often, she would release him from her mouth, blow on his tip, sending his body into a sensation of bliss and then swallow him all again. When she took all of him, he moaned every time and this pleased her.

Every stroke of her mouth around his penis sent him one step closer to blowing over, but he didn't want to cum till it was time and that was not now. James called, "Helen," in between his panting and moaning. She stopped and looked up at him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her so she was face to face with him.

James was at his breaking point. He knew that it wouldn't take much for him to break, and he wanted to make sure Helen was there too. He flipped her off of him, laying her on her back, and reaching down to undo her pants. He gently removed her pants, kissed his way up her leg, and then removed her undergarments.

After removing them, he slowly kissed his way up her leg, resting his head between her thighs. He breathed lightly and brushed his lips across her pussy, bringing her one more step closer to overflowing. She wanted James inside her more than anything now, and James knew that. First, he wanted to remember how good she tasted.

Every kiss and lick James laid on her clit, sent her body into pleasurable convulsions and she would grab the side of the bed (mainly to keep from grabbing James and hurting him). She arched her back bringing her lower body up off the bed, and moaning loudly. Her breath was beginning to become more shallow and quick, which was a sign that she was at her peak.

James loved tasting her sweetness, but the thrusts of her body and her breathing were clear indications to him that she was ready. He kissed her clit one more time before he slid slowly into her, feeling the wetness he had created. As he entered, Helen moaned in pure pleasure.

Helen was tight, which made the slid in a little painful for her, but at the same time sent massive waives of pleasure through both there bodies. When James slid inside, Helen flinched and with a painful tone said, "Oh." James stopped sliding in, wanting to know what was wrong. She looked and him and said, "Don't stop. Im just tight from the pregnancy." She cupped his face in her hands, kissed him, and thrusted her body so that he slid all the way inside her.

This was their first time sense Elizabeth was born. James didn't realize how tight she would be, but couldn't control himself with the amount of pleasure it sent through his body. Once he had slid all the way in, there was no controlling what there bodies wanted, and that was each other.

They were perfect together, full of love and passion and James fit so perfectly into Helen. They moved in perfect rhythm together, in and out, in and out. Helen brought her knees up to rest at James' hips, while he thrusted in and out of her, allowing him deeper. She was almost there; she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

James moaned as he slid in and out of Helen. He knew she was getting close, especially when she brought her knees up to his hips allowing him deeper into her. Helen liked it deep, hard and fast at the end and her raising her knees was the signal.

James began to slam himself into her so hard and fast that it caused Helen to scream, "oh James….yes…..that's it…. Oh my god…"

Helen decided that she wanted to be in control of the passion one last time before they both released, so using all her strength, she flipped them so that James was on his back, while she rocked back and forth on top of him. He moaned, grabbing her hips. The way she was sitting allowed him deep into her and each thrust created an immense amount of pleasure.

He knew he couldn't hold out any longer, so he got to his knees, and pushed her back down on the bed. This caused him to slide out of her briefly. As he slid back in, she moaned, grabbed the top of his butt, using all her might to keep him deep in her.

"James…yes… oh…right there…." She said ever time he slid deep inside her wet pussy. "Oh…Helen… you… feel…amazing…I love you…" was the last thing James said before he released. As soon as he released, Helen felt the final pulses of his dick in her and she came as well.

James lay on top of Helen's body for a while, due to having no energy to move. They had not been together like this for so long James had almost forgot how wonderful it was to be with her. He finally got the power to move off of her, but she held tight to him.

Helen knew that if James moved she would cum again, and right now she just wanted to keep him inside her. She had missed this, lying with James on top of her after an evening of lovemaking. Even though she didn't what James to move, she could feel sleep coming on. She released her grip and allowed James to slide out of her, and as she expected, the moment he slid out she released again. Her body shook from the feeling of releasing again.

James lay on his back and she snuggled into his side. She rested one arm over his chest, kissed his cheek, said, "I Love you more that life itself," and allowed sleep to take over. James kissed the top of her head, said, "I love you too," and drifted off to sleep with his love, asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**James **

His hand slid across the smooth surface, and was fascinated with the fact there was not a single imperfection. For his wedding gift, Helen had bought him a new desk. He had been complaining that his old one was falling apart.

They had been out shopping one day and he had seen a desk he liked. He expressed his interest in the desk, and she had listened. He had totally been surprised. Helen had waited until he had gone on a mission before have the old desk removed and the new desk delivered.

When he returned home, he saw what she had done and a influx of feelings hit him. He loved the desk, but felt bad that he didn't have something for her. He had yet found the perfect wedding gift for his love. He wanted to get the prefect gift. She deserved nothing less, but he had yet come up with what that would be.

It was two days before the wedding and he still had not found the perfect gift for his soon to be wife and mother of his child. He was sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers on the smooth surface of his new desk thinking, when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked up to see his little angle staring at him, "Father, you ok?" she asked him.

James motioned for her to come sit in his lap and she ran happily to him. Elizabeth was about to have her third birthday, but had the vocabulary and understanding of a six year old. She was growing into a beautiful little girl. Her hair was a dark brown, and full of beautiful curls. She, like her mother, had soft milky white skin that was smooth to the touch as well as soft, loving blue eyes. Besides Helen, James thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world; but he was her father so his opinion didn't really count.

Elizabeth climbed into her fathers lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong father?" she asked. James looked into his little girl's eyes and said, "Nothing princess. Your father was just trying to think of what to get your mother for a wedding gift." Elizabeth smiled up at her father and said, " Well… There was a necklace mother and I saw shopping the other day and she had expressed and interest in it. She thought it would go perfect with her dress."

James smiled, bent down and kissed the top of her head and asked, " Do you remember what store it was?" Elizabeth nodded her head. Then he asked, " If I took you with me, would you be able to show me the necklace?" She nodded her head again, jumped down and started for the door. " I'll go get my coat and meet you in the foray in five minutes," she stated while running out the door.

James hung at his desk for a minute then got up to find Helen and inform her that he was going to take Elizabeth shopping. He walked out of his office and down the hall to Helen's office. When he reached the door, he stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes watching her.

Helen was sitting at her desk with her head buried in the seating arrangements for the wedding. The wedding was this weekend and she was still fussing over who was sitting where and next to whom. James knocked one the doorframe and entered the room. "Darling, how's it coming?" he asked.

Helen looked up from the chart, saw her soon to be husband and smiled. "Oh, I finished yesterday. Was just doing one final check. What are you up to?" she responded.

" Wanted to let you know that that Elizabeth and I are going out shopping for a while," he said kissing the top of her head. "Do you need anything while we are out?" he asked.

Helen shook her head and replied, "No, there is nothing I can think of. You and Elizabeth have a good time and try not to spoil her!" James smiled at her, gave her a passionate kiss goodbye. As he was leaving he said, " I love you." Helen smiled and said, " I love you too."

**Shopping**

James approached the foray to see his daughter waiting, whit her coat on and little purse in hand. Any time she went shopping she had to have her purse, just like her mother. James and Helen had bought her the purse for the second birthday, mainly because she was always walking around with Helens. He smiled at her and said, " Well, I see that you are ready!" He grabbed his jacket, putting it on, took her hand and led her out the door.

It took them twenty minutes to get down to the shopping district. Elizabeth loved to shop. She expressed to James that she wanted to get her mother a gift too. James promised her that while they were out, they would find her something to get to her mother and she smiled happily.

They were walking by Tiffany's, and Elizabeth stopped. In the window display, there was a very simple but elegant necklace with a single diamond and pearl. The chain was dainty, but very simple and totally Helens style. Hanging off the chain was the diamond and attached to the diamond was the pearl. Elizabeth had been right; it would look perfect on Helen. He didn't know if it would go with her wedding dress, sense he had not been allowed to see it, but if Elizabeth said that her mother liked it, it was good enough for him.

James look down at Elizabeth and said, " Princess, you were right. That is the perfect gift for your mother. How about we find a bracelet for her from you while we are here?" Elizabeth smiled up at her father and said, " Mother would love that." She took her fathers hand and they walked into the store together.

Elizabeth had never been in Tiffany's before. She took in everything that she saw. She was very observant for a little girl, and her mother was always saying that she had an eye for detail just like her father. She noticed that for the size of the store there was only one employee working. With her hand in her fathers, they approached the employee.

He looked down at her and gave her a smile, and then looked up at James and said, " Welcome to Tiffany's I'm Stanley, How may I help you." Elizabeth spoke before he did. "We would like to get one of the necklaces in the window display and we are looking for a bracelet that will match."

The gentleman looked at her and said, "Well young lady, if you will show me which necklace you are interested in, I can show you some bracelets that will match." Elizabeth smiled and walked over to the window display. " That is the necklace we would like to get," she said looking up at the employee.

"You said that you would like a bracelet to match, right?" he asked Elizabeth. She said, "Yes sir, please. Its for my mother." Stanley looked as the little girl for a minute, and then raised his eyebrow and said, " Little one, I believe I have just what you are looking for over here." He motioned for them to follow him. He walked behind the counter and removed one of the pallets.

"Father, its perfect don't you think?" Elizabeth said turning to face James. James looked at the bracelet on the pallet. It was beautiful. The bracelet was made of the same dainty chain as the necklace. There were no diamonds or pearls on the bracelet, just the chain but it was a perfect match.

James looked at the old man behind the counter and said, "We'll take both please." The old man nodded his head and took the bracelet off the pallet, and put the pallet back into the case.

Elizabeth asked, " Do you put them in special boxes?" Stanley looked at her, smiled and said, " Yes we do little one. If you would like, we can also wrap them for you." She smiled and responded, "Yes please!"

Elizabeth watched as Stanley put each item in a very special velvet box. Once he had everything in place he showed both of them the box, looking for approval. James looked at the box and felt something was missing. He looked down to Elizabeth and stated, "Do you think maybe we should get her earrings to match?" She smiled and said, "I think mother would really like that. Do we go with diamond earrings or pearl earrings thought?"

Stanley spoke up at that very moment, " Well, we have a pair of earrings that have both the diamond and pearl. They go with the necklace, would you like to see them?" James and Elizabeth at the same time responded, "Yes please." He walked back to the window display and came back with a pair of earrings in hand.

He added the earrings to the box and again showed them the items. James said, "Perfect. Thank you sir, we will take them." Elizabeth was standing next to her father smiling. She couldn't wait to get home and give this gift to her mother. He finished wrapping up the jewelry, put it in a little bag, walked around the counter, knelt down and handed the bag to Elizabeth. As he handed her the bag he said, "Here you go sweet heart. You have good taste, and I hope that your mother loves her gift."

Again Elizabeth was smiling and said, "Thank you sir for all of your help, and I know that my mother will love them." She curtsied, John bowed in thanks, and he took his daughters hand and left the store.

**Sanctuary**

It had been two hours sense James and Elizabeth left to go shopping and Helen was starting to wonder if everything was ok. She was still sitting at her desk, working on some paperwork, when Nikola knocked on the doorframe. "Hey, was wondering what you wanted to do for dinner tonight?" he asked. She looked up from her work and said, "I do not know, James and Elizabeth went shopping. I was just waiting for them to return to decide."

While in the car on there way back to the Sanctuary, James and Elizabeth discussed when the best time was to give Helen her gift. They had decided at desert time, after dinner was the best. James had called Nikola before leaving Tiffany's, asking him to find out what Helen wanted for dinner and to have the cooks start making it.

Nikola looked at Helen and said, "James called to inform us that they were on there way home, and he wanted to know what you wanted to do for dinner, that is why I came and asked." Helen though about it, and looked up from her paperwork saying, "Roasted Chicken, potatoes, and corn sound good to me." Nikola nodded and left her to her paperwork.

Not long after Nikola left, Elizabeth came running into Helens office. "Hello Mother," she said. Helen looked up, smiled, and turned her chair so she could catch her running daughter. She gave Elizabeth a hug and a kiss, and then put her down. "Did you have fun shopping with you father, darling?" she asked. Elizabeth nodded and said, "Look what father bought me." She stuck her foot out showing her mother her new shoes.

"He also got me a new pair to go with my dress for the wedding," Elizabeth said excitedly. At that moment, James walked in holding his daughters bags. He smiled at Helen and she smiled back. She look at Elizabeth saying, "Darling they are beautiful." She stood and walked over to James and kissed him. "I though I asked you not to spoil her," she said with a smile. James chuckled and said, "When have I ever been able to tell our princess no."

Helen chuckled at his response wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Never," she replied between kisses. Elizabeth stood by her mother's desk, giggling at her parents. They heard her little giggles, and turned to her. Helen motioned for Elizabeth to join them, and she ran into the arms parents. James and Helen kissed her at the same time, making her giggle even more.

Nigel poked his head in the door wondering what all the giggling was about. He saw Helen and James holding not only each other, but also Elizabeth. Nigel smiled at the happy family. He was back at the Sanctuary for their wedding, James had asked him to be the Best Man and he had accepted.

Elizabeth saw Nigel standing in the doorway and yelled, "Uncle Nigel!" James and Helen turned to see their life long friend standing in the doorway. They let her down and she went running to him. Nigel bent down to pick her up. "Wow. You are getting to be such a big girl," he said as her hugged her. "Yep, I know," she said in response.

Nigel put Elizabeth down and walked over to Helen and James. He hugged and kissed Helen on the cheeks, and then turned to shake James' hand. "How was your trip my old friend," James asked. "Long, but well worth it. Jeanette sends her love and best wishes and it sorry that she could not attend," Nigel responded. Helen stated, "We are sorry she could not be here as well. When you go home you will have to giver her our best wished on getting well."

Nikola entered at that moment saying, "Nigel, its about time you got here. How are you doing, how's Jeanette doing?" Nikola took Nigel's hand in a friendship grip, shaking his hand. "Nikola, always a pleasure. I am well and Jeanette is home resting. Thank you for inquiring," he responded.

"Nikola was there something you needed," Helen asked. Nikola looked at her and nodded, " Oh ya. I was told to inform you that dinner was ready." "Nigel old friend, I hope your travels have made you hungry," James stated patting him on the shoulder. The two men walked out of the office toward the dinning room, with Nikola following behind them.

This left Helen alone with Elizabeth for a short time. Helen smiled at her little girl and asked, "Are you hungry sweetie?" Elizabeth nodded her head and said, "Yes im-starving mother. Shopping really works up an apatite." Both of them laughed, then Helen took her daughters hand and walked toward the dinning room.

**Dinner**

The table in the dinning room was one of the last pieces of furniture Helen had from the house she grew up in. Her father had bought it for her mother as a wedding gift when they had been married. She remembered all the meals they had had at this table, before her mother had passed away.

Everyone Helen loved and cared about was sitting around this table, except for John. Helen had not seen John sense the mission in Carentan, and often wondered if he was still alive. She remembered the look in his eyes when he saw her and James holding onto each other. She knew that it hurt him, but she deserved to be happy, and she really was.

All of a sudden she felt a hand tighten on hers. James had reached over and taken her hand in his and squeezed a little squeeze. He knew she had been deep in thought and that the thoughts were of John, and he wanted her to know it was ok. This action brought her back to the present conversations. The boys were remaining over old cases they had worked together, and they were having a good time.

Normally, Nikola and Elizabeth would sit next to each other, and Helen and James would sit across form them. Nobody ever sat at the heads of the tables, mainly because it put them to far away from every one else. Tonight was different thought.

James was sitting at the head of the table, Helen was to his right and Elizabeth was seated next to her. To his left were Nigel and Nikola. They had chosen one end of the table so they could all be close together and chat during dinner without having to yell across the table.

After dinner, Helen took Elizabeth off to take her bath and get into her night gown. While in the bath Elizabeth asked, "Mother, who is John?" Elizabeth had been listening to all their conversations throughout dinner, and had wondered who this John guy they kept mentioning was.

Helen look at her daughter, with sad eyes, and said, "John was a friend of ours back at school." That was all she could manage to say without breaking down into tears. Just the mention of Johns name made her heart hurt. Even though she loved James and Elizabeth more than life, she still had a place in her heart that belonged to John.

Helen finished giving Elizabeth her bath, got her dressed for bed, and they both when to the study so she could say goodnight to everyone. She ran in the room and went straight for James. Jumping on his lap, she whispered in his ear, "Father, may we give Mother her gift now?" James nodded. She jumped down and ran to her room.

When she returned she was holding the Tiffany's bag. She went to James, took his hand. "Father, you have to give it to her with me." "Ok, princess." James stood up and they both walked over to where Helen was sitting.

Elizabeth handed her the bag. "Mother, this is a gift for you from Father and I. We love you and hope that you like it." Helen took the bag, leaning in to kiss the top of her little girls head. Then she opened the bag. Inside she saw the black velvet box, and removed it. She looked lovely into James' eyes and then looked back down at the box. She opened it and gasped, "Oh… My… Gosh… There Beautiful…"

Helen had tears running down her cheek. "Mother, why are you crying?" Helen couldn't manage any words; she just put the jewelry down, picked up her daughter, and hugged her. After a while, she put her down, stood up and walked over to James.

Still with tears in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck. James wiped a tear off her face, wrapped his arms around her waste, pulled her closer and kissed her. Elizabeth stood watching her parents kiss, and giggled.

"There your wedding gift from me and Elizabeth," James said between kisses. "Thank you." She was ecstatic. She had been regretting not having bought that necklace when she had seen it, but now she was glad that she didn't. It was the perfect wedding gift. "I love you so much." She gave James one more kiss and then let him go.

She turned to Elizabeth and opened her arms. Elizabeth ran into them and hugged her. "Thank you, princess. I love my present very much." She kissed her daughters soft cheek. "It's time for bed. Go give everyone hugs and kisses," Helen said as she put Elizabeth down.

Elizabeth went to Nikola and Nigel, hugged them, gave them each a kiss and said goodnight. Then she went to her father, who picked her up. "Good night my princess." He kissed her cheek, gave her one big squeeze and then put her down.

"I'm just going to put her to bed, then I will be back," she stated, taking Elizabeth's hand. They turned, hand in hand, and walked toward the bedroom.

Helen tucked Elizabeth into her bed. "Mother, do you really like your gift?" Helen had a shocked look on her face. "Oh, darling, yes I love it very much." She knew that Elizabeth had told James about the necklace and he had decided it would be the perfect gift. That must have been what they went shopping for today, she thought.

She went and got Elizabeth's favorite story and laid on the bed next to her daughter. She read until her little girl was sound asleep. Helen had always read to her before bed, even when she was just a baby. Reading always seemed to sooth her, so she always did it. She kissed Elizabeth's head, said "Sweet dreams," turned out the light and left the room.

"Wow, James those are gorgeous" Nigel, stated. "Elizabeth said that Helen had stated that the necklace would go perfect with her dress, but had not bought it." James told his two life long male friends the story of taking Elizabeth to Tiffany's and purchasing the items.

Just as he finished the story, Helen walked back into the room. "She's sound asleep." Smiling, she walked over to the couch and sat next to James. The four of them sat, drank brandy and talked about past times, laughing most of the time.

All of a sudden Nikola asked, "Does John know?" The conversation they had been having suddenly stopped. Nigel and James shot Nikola looks of "I can't believe you just asked that," and Helen just looked shocked.

James all of a sudden could see the pain flash across her eyes. He knew that even though she was the mother of his child, and they were getting married in a couple of days, that there was a part of her heart that still belonged to John. He tried to not let it bother him, but sometimes he was incapable of hiding the pain it caused him.

Helen stood, and without saying anything walked out of the room. James waited for her to come back to the group, and when she did not return he decided to go find her. He found her standing in Elizabeth's doorway watching there daughter sleep and crying. James reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was there, and she turned to face him.

"How could he ask such a question?" she wanted to know what would have compelled him to ask. Her mind raced with questions … Did Nikola know where John was? Had he been contacted recently? Did John know about Elizabeth? Did John know about the wedding? Would he just show up and ruin her special day?... James could see all the questions in her eyes and understand because he had the same questions.

"Darling lets not worry about that tonight. You know Nikola has no common sense or decency. Let's head to bed and we can deal with our questions and response to Nikola in the morning," James said kissing Helen. She kissed him back and hugged him for a minute. She had not realized how tired she was until her head was resting on James shoulder.

James pulled away from her. He then took her hand, raised it to his soft lips, and kissed it. He reached for Elizabeth's door and closed it. He still had hold of his love, and started moving in the direction of their room, gently pulling at her hand to get her to follow. Helen could feel sleep slowly taking over. She would deal with Nikola later, right now all she wanted was to curl up in the arms of the man she loved and sleep.


End file.
